


Silva Family Bond and Wedding

by IzzyLeon21



Category: The Inexplicable Logic of my Life by Benjamin Alire Saenz
Genre: Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gay Sex, Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: Vicente and Marcos getting married and the strong bond between Vicente and his son, Salvador.





	Silva Family Bond and Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> My take on what happened after the epilogue of The Inexplicable Logic of my Life.

Vicente is painting a new painting one of himself, his son, Salvador, his daughter, Sam and his husband, Marcos. Vicente is an artist and art professor. He's alone in his studio and is listening to some of his favorite music. It does feel empty as his son would sit and watch him as he'd paint while Salvie growing up. He absently places his left hand on his chin scratching his beard. He remembers when Salvie was four and he place his hand on his face and he run to the bathroom to grab his razor to give to him. At that age, Salvie didn't like him having an unshaved face. When Salvie was born he adored his son and he adored him back.

Vicente is old school. He has a morning routine of coffee and reading the newspaper. His son, Salvie called him the second most wisest person, the first being Mima. He loves old movies. He wears Chuck Taylors, black high-tops, 501s and khakis-pleated with cuffs and thin ties. His hands are big and rough because of all of painting he does, making frames and stretching them. 

His son, Salvador is attending Columbia University which is also where he went when he was Salvie's age. He also attended Yale where he studied art. He and his son have a very close relationship with each other and he calls his son Salvie with love and affection. His daughter, Sam Avila is attending Stanford University and has a boyfriend who's a decent guy. Salvie's other best friend, Fito Fresquez is also attending Columbia University. Salvie, Sam and Fito are all in their sophomore year of college.  
*  
His husband, Marcos is an engineer and usually works late about till 8 or 9 o'clock. He and Marcos both have salt and pepper hair and dark eyes. Marcos is shorter than him and Salvie said that he was more handsomer than Marcos was. After his mother died inside her house, Vicente went into his mom's room sat on her bed and cried, and his sweet son, Salvador sat next to him and hugged him. That memory brings a smile to his face as Salvie was the one comforting him for the first time. He thinks back when Marcos comforted him when his mother, Mima died from cancer and they hugged, standing outside his studio in the back yard. His head was buried in Marcos's neck crying his eyes out. "It's gonna be okay, Vicente. It's gonna be okay. I promise. I'm here," Marcos told him whispering into his ear. They sat on the back porch talking quietly as his then boyfriend was murmuring soft, sweet words to him. His son comforted him again a day later as he was in his room with his lamp on, and Salvie knocked and he sat on his bed on the right side. He took Salvie's hand in his and they sat there for several minutes before Salvie fell asleep. He kissed Salvie's forehead and fell asleep still holding onto Salvie's hand.   
*  
He met Marcos when Salvie was about 10 years old at an art opening in LA and Marcos bought one of his paintings. They became friends and started dating, however it ended when Marcos told him that he couldn't handle kids or being a stepfather and moved to Florida. Marcos moved back to El Paso, Texas and lived a few houses down from him and Salvie. They got back together when Salvador was 17 years old and got married two years later. Marcos was committed to him as he was ready to be a stepfather to Salvador and to Sam now too. Vicente once told him that he and Salvie were a package deal. He and Salvie would sit on the back porch with him smoking a cigarette and Salvie sitting next to him. Sometimes he and his son would talk and sometimes not and just take in each other's company. Vicente doesn't smoke anymore but he still keeps a package of cigarettes in the freezer. He would smile at him and place his hand on Salvie's cheek just like when Salvie was a boy laying in his bed. He'd sit on his son's desk chair and read to Salvie, his son's favorite passage from The Little Prince to him about the fox and the Little Prince and about taming. His son, Salvie would fall asleep listening to his voice. He hasn't done that since Salvie was 17.   
*  
He and Marcos are both in their underwear in their bed with the blankets and covers covering them, and they were snuggling as the moonlight shines through the curtains in the closed window. It's mid-March and this Sunday will be Salvie's 20th Birthday.   
"You sleepy, Marcos."  
"Not one bit, babe."  
Marcos rolled on top of him as he leans down to kiss him. Vicente kisses him back affectionately and Marcos hands trail down to his thighs removing both of their boxer briefs. He chuckles when he feels Marcos's right hand grabbing onto his cock and balls gently, and moans when Marcos's tongue pressing a kiss on his neck. He jerks upward and feels a warm sensation down his spine and his cock grows and he combs his hands through Marcos's salt and pepper hair. They roll around so he's on top and his husband on the bottom as the bedsheets twist around their naked bodies. Vicente grabs and slowly and playfully strokes his husband's cock making Marcos moan against him. Marcos's hands slide through his thick salt and pepper hair as Marcos arches upwards so their hard cocks are sliding against each other.   
"So two hours of wonderful sex before we need to sleep, and then it's off to work for me," says Marcos with a smile on his face.  
"Two hours is fine by me," says Vicente as his fingers play with the head of his husband's cock. Vicente trails kisses down Marcos's lightly scruffy chest till he down to his cock. He licks from the cock head to the base and licks on Marcos's full ballsack causing a large moan of pleasure from his husband which is beautiful to his eyes. He takes his husband's cock in his mouth, licking and sucking it tenderly.  
"Si. Si. Mas!. Rapido!. Mas rapido!!!, Vicente." He sucks on Marcos's cock faster as the bed creaks and mattress moving up and down. He tastes Marcos's sweet cum down his throat and on his lips. He removes his mouth from his husband's cock as Marcos is breathing in and out reeling from his orgasm. He kisses Marcos as he shares the cum with him with the juice goes down both their throats. Then he lifts up Marcos's legs and he eats his husband's ass as Marcos says some cuss words in Spanish as his husband's cock swings back and forth hitting his stomach.   
He then gets a condom, ripped off the tin packaging with his teeth putting in on his hard cock as he puts lube on Marcos's ass, then some on his own condom covered cock. He slides his cock into Marcos's ass slowly fucking him. His hand clasp onto Marcos's squeezing them as they both moan in pleasure as his cock slams into Marcos's ass hard. "Si mi amor. Mas rapido!!," says Marcos as he cums on his chest. Marcos's hands wrap around his neck. He pulls his cock out of his husband's ass, removes the condom and tosses it in the trash bin by their drawers. He snuggles up in Marcos's arms laying his head against his cum soaked and sweaty chest. Vicente says to Marcos, "Mi amor. Te amo, Marcos."  
*  
Around 6am in the morning, Marcos wakes up from bed to take a shower and he gets dressed in a gray shirt, vest, blue jeans, black belt and socks, red boxer briefs and dark boots. Vicente looks over sleepily at his husband, and tells him to have a good day at work. He feels Marcos's soft lips brush against his. Marcos says I love you back. As Marcos is about to head outside the door, he stumbles upon Salvador asleep in Vicente's leather chair in the living room, and sees a duffel bag on the floor next to leather chair. He smiles down at his stepson and quietly leaves the house. In his car, Marcos sends a text to Vicente then drives off to work tired but smiling.   
*  
Vicente grabs his phone from the nightstand and reads a text that Marcos sent a few minutes ago. It reads... Hey babe. Looks like Salvador came home early than expected. He's asleep in the living room on your leather chair. Maybe he didn't want to interrupt us when we were having sex. Remember that time when Salvador walked in on us having sex?"- Marcos.  
Vicente chuckles and sends a quick text back to him with a smiling face. Oh great he's putting emojis on his text now just like Salvie, Sam and Fito. He remembers that memory and he laughs to himself about it.  
*  
It was during the day before Salvie went to Columbia University for his first day. He and Marcos were having sex in their room with Marcos on top. The covers and blankets were on the floor as they were rolling around kissing and stroking each other's cocks. His husband's cock was slamming into his ass, bareback as he was moaning against his neck and clutching onto Marcos's salt and pepper hair. That was when Salvie came in and had a horrified look on his face and quickly shut the door and went to his room. He and Marcos laid next to each other laughing. "I think I just caused my son to have a heart attack," said Vicente. Marcos said, "I think Salvador got sent back to the Stone Age."   
*  
Marcos gave him a kiss as he went into the bathroom to take a shower. Vicente washed his hands then put on a pair of Sky blue boxer briefs and a t-shirt. He went to go talk to Salvie. He knocks on his door and enters his son's room. His son is only in his boxers sitting on his bed. He puts a hand on Salvie's shoulder and sits next to him.  
"I'm sorry you had to walk in on us having sex, son."  
"Um you don't have to apologize, Dad. You and Marcos were just showing your love for each other. Sex is a normal and healthy thing. I just wished I didn't have to have seen your and Marcos's cocks."  
Salvie looks down embarrassed and mortified.  
"Hey you know what son. I seen your cock before when you were little and I used to take you your baths. It's not something to be embarrassed about."  
Vicente says to Salvie, "If I saw your cock now son. I wouldn't bat an eyelash or be ashamed."   
To illustrate his point, Vicente pulls down his and Salvie's underwear and he and Salvie look at each other's cocks. Then laugh at each other and pull up their underwear.  
"I'll be okay with not waking in on you and Marcos having sex again. No bueno, Dad."  
"So what did you want to tell me, Salvie."  
"I wanted to tell you that I'm gonna miss you, Dad. I'm gonna miss you a lot."  
"I'm gonna miss you too, son. But I know you were afraid of moving away but I'm sure you'll be fine. You're just moving in with Fito since you two are going to the same college." His daughter, Sam and her aunt, Lina moved to California as she's attending Stanford University.

He ruffles his son's deep brown hair and look into Salvie's blue eyes which are like the sky, with affectionate love in his eyes. He kisses Salvie's forehead.   
"I was a little jealous back when you and Marcos began dating again and you were spending more time with him. I missed having you all to myself which was selfish of me since back then I didn't know Marcos that well. Sounds lame huh, Dad?"  
"No Salvie it doesn't. You're the most important person in my life and I'm not gonna leave you behind."  
"Anyways I also wanted to tell you that I'm happy that Marcos makes you happy, Dad. And he's a good stepfather too." Vicente smiles at Salvador and nudges him with his shoulder.  
"I love you, Dad."  
"Salvie, thank you son. I love you too, Sweet boy."   
He ruffles Salvie's hair as he and his son smile at each other. During that afternoon, Vicente and Marcos helped their son and Fito move into their apartment which is close to Columbia University.   
*  
Since Salvie and Sam started college. He and Marcos have slowly started to explore their kinky side when it came to sex. For example, Marcos's kink for leather and being spanked, and dildo play. His kink is being blindfolded by one of his ties and being handcuffed or tied up. They at least try to spend one weekend of every month having kinky sex. They carefully hid their kinky toys in their room in the closet.   
*  
Vicente goes to sleep as he decides to let Salvie sleep as he's probably tired from the plane ride. He sleeps thinking about Marcos's beautiful naked body laying next to him and him snuggling up against his husband's warm body. He dreams of cupping his husband's ass as the head of his cock rubbing against Marcos's ass. He has a boner and he removes his underwear and strokes himself thinking about fucking his husband, Marcos bareback and also spanking him. "You like that baby. You've been a bad boy, Marcos. Bad boys needs punishing!!" "Mas mi amor. Mas rapido!! Soy un chico malo. Vicente, me pega mas fuerte." He dreams about Marcos screaming out as he spanked him till he orgasms. He moans and breathes in and out as he orgasms as a stream of cum lands on his chest. He grabs a wash cloth cleaning himself off, then tossing it in the trash can. He falls asleep with the blankets covering his sweaty and sticky naked body.   
*  
He hasn't seen his son since New Years Eve and he'll only see Salvie every few months when it's a holiday or one of their family's birthday, since him, Sam and Fito all have many classes and ton of homework to do. Having Salvie live in New York has been tough, but he does call him everyday. He's happy he's gonna be able to spend time with Salvie since he'll be home for three weeks and it's Salvie's Birthday weekend.  
*  
He wakes up and puts on a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt and heads downstairs to the kitchen to make coffee. After making coffee, he pours himself a cup and starts reading the morning newspaper.

His son wakes up yawning loudly and stretching out his arms, still on his leather chair. Salvie walks towards the kitchen to him and is standing next to him. He gives a kiss to Salvie's cheek and his son gives him a kiss on the cheek too.   
"Hi Dad."  
"Hi. Salvie."  
Salvie is pouring himself a cup of coffee then sits beside him on the kitchen table.  
"You should have called or texted if you were coming home last night."  
"Well I didn't want to disturb you and Marcos's sex time."  
"Don't be a smartass, Salvie."  
His son chuckles and says, "Sam won't be able to come home since she's busy doing extra homework and Lina is visiting her so they can spend a girls week vacation. And Fito said he was gonna go visit his dad for the break."  
Vicente smiles as Fito will be trying to reconnect with his father.  
"Did they both wish you a Happy Birthday?"  
"Yeah they did, Dad."  
"Do you wanna go have a cig with me."  
"Sure." Vicente puts on his shoes and socks. He goes out and sits on the back porch and Salvie sits next to him. He puts a cigarette in his mouth but doesn't light it since he quit smoking three years old. Still it's nice sitting on the back porch with his son like old times.   
*  
He and Salvie play catch as they smile and laugh. He goes into his studio with Salvie following behind him. He starts to work on finishing that painting he started two weeks ago. His son is sitting on a his old leather chair and watching him paint, as Salvie likes the way that he paints. Salvie notices a painting with a black cloth over it across the room.  
"Hey Dad. Is that one of your new paintings over there?"  
He answers his son's question without taking his eyes off the painting he's currently doing.  
"Yes it is. It's your Birthday present. Don't you go taking a peek at it."  
"I won't."  
He finishes his painting and stands beside it so Salvie can see.  
"What do you think son?"  
"It's great, Dad. Really!!"  
He smiles at his son. The painting is of him holding Salvie when he was about 3 years old.   
Salvie comes up next to him and he grabs onto his son's outstretched hand, squeezing it. They look at the other framed paintings around his studio. Some are of animals, plants/nature, self portraits of him and Salvie and Marcos. One of Salvie, Sam and Fito during their high school graduation from El Paso High, wearing their caps and gowns with smiles on their faces. One of his mother, Mima, and one of him and his brothers and sisters that he did two years ago.  
*  
He starts to cry silent tears. Salvie holds him as his son wraps his arms around his body. Salvie kisses him on the forehead and says, "I miss Mima too, Dad. Everyday. But she's always with us."  
"That's right son." He leans his head on his son's shoulder.

That night, he and Salvie make dinner together in the kitchen for themselves and Marcos who's on his way home. They are making tacos, tortillas, enchiladas and red rice. Marcos comes home, toeing off his boots in the living room and comes up behind him pressing a kiss on his neck. He turns around with Marcos being in his embrace as they kiss. Salvie is getting the table ready. 

They have dinner then they sit on the couch watching To Kill a Mockingbird. He's sitting close to Marcos as they are holding each other's hand. Salvie is sitting on his leather chair with his legs crossed. He and Marcos share a kiss and he notices Salvie looking at them with a smile.  
"So son. Did you meet a nice girl in college?"  
"Um yeah. There's one her name is Cynthia and she's in two of my classes."  
"So is she your girlfriend, Salvador?"  
"We're just friends at the moment, Dad. I don't want to rush things."  
"I understand son."  
Halfway through the movie, Salvie goes up to his bedroom. But first, Salvie gives him and Marcos both a kiss on the cheek. He and Marcos both give Salvie a kiss on the cheek in return.   
"Goodnight son."  
"Goodnight Dad. Marcos."

He and Marcos cuddle on the sofa as he gives Marcos a soothing foot rub. Then his husband returns the favor by rubbing his shoulders. He looks at the wall that has a huge painting of him and his brothers and sisters and a piñata.  
"Do you wanna know a secret, babe?"  
"Sure. Let me guess its about Salvador."  
"Yes. I remember when I'd drop him off for first grade and he'd cry and cling onto my pant leg. And Salvie told him that he wanted to stay at home to watch me paint because he didn't want me to be lonely. Salvie is my sweet boy."  
"Wow. That was a beautiful memory, babe."  
"I'm definitely sure Salvie will love the paintings I did for his birthday." Marcos asked him what he painted for Salvador and he whispered in his ear telling him.   
Vicente and Marcos head up to their room. Marcos walks into their room and starts to strip down to his underwear and climbs under the covers and blankets. 

Vicente quietly enters Salvie's room and sees him asleep with Maggie at the foot of the bed. He looks up at the painting of Mima that he did two years ago on his son's wall. He quietly walks towards his son smiling down at him. He places his hand against Salvie's cheek then presses a soft, gentle kiss on his son's forehead. Standing in the doorway, Vicente says goodnight to Salvie, then closes his son's door quietly. 

He enters their bedroom and strips off his clothes so he's only in his underwear. He climbs into bed on the left side as he cuddles up with Marcos. The lamp is on his nightstand. He and Marcos look up at the painting he painted a week after their wedding day. The painting shows him, Marcos, Salvie and Sam in a family hug smiling. It was a photograph that his older brother, Julian took at the wedding party. He, Marcos and their son are wearing suits and their daughter, Sam is wearing a beautiful dress.

"I remember one particular line in Salvie's Columbia admission essay that really touched my heart."  
"What did our son say?"  
"He said that 'The most influential person in my life, other than my dad, is my grandmother."  
"That's our sweet son, Salvador."  
"Yeah he is."  
He and Marcos clasp each other hands. His left hand is clasping Marcos's right. Marcos puts his head on his chest and instantly fall asleep. He smiles down at his husband and kisses his forehead. He looks up at the painting and flashes back to their wedding.  
*  
He and Marcos got married in Mima's backyard. His sister, Lulu became a ordain minister online so she can marry him and Marcos. His brothers, Julian, Mickey and Tony are helping set up the backyard. His other sister, Evie along with Salvie, Sam, Fito and Sam's aunt, Lina are making the food; tacos, tamales, tortillas and apple, pumpkin and pecan pies. His other nieces and nephews and their families are bringing food too.

That evening, the food is all prepared and in the kitchen. The chairs are all set up in the backyard. He and Marcos are getting dressed. They both have identical suits; white dress shirt, black suit, black dress socks and dress shoes, white boxer briefs, and blue thin ties. After getting dressed, Vicente and Marcos walk outside to the backyard holding hands. Sam, Evie, his brothers; Julian, Mickey and Tony, his nieces and nephews, Sam's aunt, Lina, Fito and two guests Sam and Fito brought to the wedding are all seated. 

As they stand facing each other in front of his sister, Lulu. Clasping their hands together and smiling at each other, Lulu asks them to recite their vows to each other. As Marcos and him recite their vows to one another. His son, Salvie is standing on his side wearing a white and black suit with a light blue tie. Salvie looks so handsome and when he asked Salvie to be his best man for the wedding. Salvie agreed and hugged him, and he smiled down at him and kissed him on the forehead.

Salvie gives the rings to him and Marcos. He places the ring on Marcos's right hand. Marcos places the ring on his left hand. Lulu says, "I now pronounce Vicente and Marcos Silva, husband and husband." Still holding each other's hands, Vicente kisses his husband, Marcos. His family cheers joyfully and Salvie and Sam come up to hug them. His sisters and brothers smile at them. His older brother, Julian takes a photo of him and his family. 

Vicente and Marcos are introduced to Sam's boyfriend, Hernando and Fito's boyfriend, Miguel. Vicente watches Salvie play around with Maggie and Mickey's dog, Buddy as his brothers; Julian, Mickey and Tony are smoking a cigarette and drinking beer. Lulu and Evie are talking with Sam's aunt, Lina and also drinking wine. He and Marcos eat their wedding cake. The rest of the family have all ready ate dinner and are talking in the backyard.

The rest of the Silva family head home as his brothers, Evie, Lulu, Lina, Sam and her boyfriend, Hernando, and Fito and his boyfriend, Miguel are all in Mima's living room. Salvie comes up to him and whispers in his ear, telling him that he's ready to give his speech for them. After gathering up the family, Vicente and Marcos watch as their son, Salvie prepares to give his speech for them. Salvie stands beside him and Marcos. He places a comforting hand on his son's shoulder and gives his sweet boy a smile. Salvie smiles back at him and starts his speech.

Salvie recites a poem he wrote, "If I were a poet I would write a poem that would make my dad's heart smile. And he would never feel any sadness, and every day he would wake to the beauty of the day. My dad is the most important person in my life, and I would protect him from anything that would hurt him, just like he'd do for me. If I were a poet my dad would get a second chance and fall in love with a great man. That man is named Marcos, who brings a smile across my dad's face every day. And being with Marcos makes my dad's heart burst with infinite love that shines through the darkest of times. My dad's love for Marcos makes him happy, so it makes me happy in return. I'm proud and happy to call Marcos my stepfather. I would write this poem to my dad and to the man my dad loves."

Vicente tears up and he hears everyone clapping for Salvie's beautiful poem. He puts his arms around his son pulling him into a hug. "Thank you, son. That was beautiful." He presses a soft kiss on Salvie's forehead. Marcos hugs Salvie too and presses a kiss on both his and Salvie's cheek. 

Salvie whispers in his ear saying, "I'm sure mom and Mima are watching us right now with tears in their eyes and smiles across their faces. I love you, Dad." Vicente says to him, "I love you too, Salvie." He hold onto Salvie as he's still crying but it's happy tears. 

The rest of the night, his brothers are drinking but are pulled into dancing by Evie, Lulu and Lina. Tony dances with Evie. Mickey dances with Lulu, and Julian dances with Lina. Sam and Fito are dancing with their respective boyfriends moving their bodies to the rhythm of the music. He dances a little with Marcos as they slow dance and they kiss. He sees his son sitting on the couch with Maggie in his lap. Marcos nods at him with a smile as his husband goes off to dance with Lina as Julian got tired and has decided to get seconds of food.

He places his hand on his son's shoulder. He walks with Salvie outside to Mima's backyard sitting next to each other on her back porch. He nudges his son's shoulder.   
"So has this been the greatest day of my life, Dad."  
"This is a close second because the greatest day of my life would always be the day you were born."  
Salvie gives him a look and he chuckles, and gives him his answer.   
"Yeah it is son. Because I have you and the rest of our family to share it with."  
Vicente cries again and Salvie wipes the tears away, then gives him a kiss on the forehead. He puts his arm around his son as they smile at one another then look up at the stars in the sky.   
*  
Vicente, Marcos and Salvie stayed at Mima's house that weekend. Sam and Fito took their boyfriends home. Salvie slept in one of the guest bedrooms.

He showed Marcos his old bedroom when he was a kid growing up. He watches as Marcos explored his old room, looking at all the art on his walls. Marcos pulls him into a hug and kisses him. He loosens his tie and starts to unbutton his shirt and unzips his pants. Marcos does the same as they kiss and fall back onto the bed with him on top. Vicente removes his clothes and he removes his shoes and socks one handed. He kneels in front of Marcos taking off his shoes and socks for him as Marcos removes his pants, shirt and tie. Leaving them both in their white briefs with noticeable bulges. He lays atop Marcos as their bulges rub against each other. Marcos grabs lube and two condoms from his open duffel bag. They kiss passionately as they slide their briefs down their legs letting them land in the piles of clothes on the floor. Vicente strokes Marcos's cock as Marcos strokes his. They get into the 69 position sucking each other's cocks. Marcos fucks him first. Then they switch as he fucks his husband doggystyle as Marcos is moaning into the pillows. 

After spending hours of having sex in his old bedroom, Vicente and Marcos and Salvie have a quick breakfast at Mima's house before heading back home. Once back home, Salvie offers to help them pack for their honeymoon in Barcelona. 

With Salvie's help, him and Marcos have their luggage packed and Salvie drives them to the airport. Marcos hugs Salvie and presses a kiss on his cheek and forehead. He pulls Salvie into a hug, press a kiss on his cheek and forehead, and tells him to hold down the fort. 

Vicente and Marcos spend three weeks in Barcelona for their honeymoon.   
*  
Vicente and Marcos wake up early as they make the tamales together. As the tamales are all prepared and ready to cook, then they put the tamales in a large pot and turn on the stove as the tamales letting them cook. He and Marcos make coffee and read the morning newspaper. Salvie comes down wearing a t-shirt and pajama pants and he gives him and Marcos a kiss on the cheek before pouring himself a cup of coffee. 

They all sit at the dinner table as he and Marcos ask Salvie about his classes. He tells them that his classes are tougher than last year. He and Marcos find out that Salvie has been taking boxing lessons.   
"That's great, Salvador," Marcos says to their son.  
"I'm glad your using your fists on a punching bag instead of punching someone, Salvie."  
"Yeah I know Dad."

Later in the afternoon, Vicente is wearing gray khakis pleated with cuffs, blue Chuck Taylors, dark blue button down shirt and a thin tie. Marcos is wearing a maroon button down short sleeved shirt with cuffs, black khakis, a thin tie and blue shoes. Salvie is wearing a red and blue striped shirt, dark jeans and his usual sneakers. His brothers; Tony, Mickey and Julian and his sisters, Evie and Lulu have arrived for Salvie's little Birthday party at their house. He and Marcos and Salvie has set up all the food on the kitchen table. Salvie exchanges hugs with his uncles and aunts, Vicente and Marcos are leaning against one another as they hold hands smiling at their son. 

As his brothers are watching a football game and drinking beer. Evie is talking to Marcos as he and Lulu are talking with Salvador while eating dinner. His music is playing which are Rolling Stones songs which Salvie says are old school music. 

He made a pumpkin pie for Salvie. He gathers his brothers and sisters and Marcos as they get ready to say Happy Birthday to Salvie. Salvie sits on the kitchen in between his dads. He, Marcos and his brothers and sisters sing Happy Birthday to Salvie in English and Spanish. Salvie blows out the candles as they all clap. He puts his hand on his shoulder and gives a kiss on Salvie's cheek. His brothers and sisters give Salvie money which he's gonna put in his bank account. Marcos bought Salvie a pair of boxing gloves.

Salvie eats two slices of pumpkin pie and puts the rest in the fridge for later. Vicente goes to get a photo that he got from Mima's photo album. It's a photo of Salvie when he was ten and was dressed up and Salvie is in his arms and sitting on his lap with a huge smile on his face. The caption of the photo says, "Happy Birthday Dad!!"   
He smiles at the photo and sits next to his son showing him the photo as they reminisce about his birthday tens years ago.   
"So Dad. Are you gonna show me the paintings you did for me?"  
"Yeah I will. When you head to bed."  
"Okay."  
"I can read to you your favorite passage from The Little Prince just like old times."  
"Sure."  
Vicente puts his arm around his son as Salvie puts his head on his shoulder. 

Later that night after his brothers and sisters say goodbye to him, Marcos and Salvador. Marcos helps him carry the framed painting he did for their son. After locking up his studio, they head up to Salvie's bedroom. Marcos and Vicente go to their room and strip down to their boxer briefs and a t-shirt. Marcos goes to lay down in their bed. Vicente knocks on his son's door and slowly opens it and sees Salvie in his boxers cleaning up the mess around his bed.  
"I hope your room in your and Fito's apartment is clean, son."  
Salvie looks over at him with a grin and says, "Yes. My room is clean."  
"So do you want to see the painting I did for you son?"  
"Yeah." Salvie sits on his bed as Vicente removes the black cloth from the paintings. His son's face brightens as he looks at the painting. The painting he did is an illustrated of the Little Prince, the fox and about taming which is Salvie's favorite passage from The Little Prince.

Vicente sits next to his son as they hold the painting in their hands.  
"I thought about what I wanted to paint for you and I got to thinking about your favorite passage from The Little Prince and how I'll read it to you every night. I read it and you'll fall asleep to the sound of my voice and with a smile on your face.   
"Thanks Dad. I love it. I'll hang it up in my room when I head back to New York."  
He has his hand on his son's cheek wiping the tears from Salvie's cheek.   
"Are you ready for me to read to you, son?"  
"Yeah." Salvie puts the framed painting against his closet door and he climbs into bed. He lays on his bed as his dad sits on his desk chair and has The Little Prince book open in his hands.

As Vicente starts to read Salvie's favorite passage from the book and he looks down at his son's sleepy face. He finishes reading as Salvie is snoring softly and he smiles down at his sweet boy. He places his hand against Salvie's cheek and then leans down pressing a kiss on his son's cheek. Vicente whispers to his son, "Goodnight, Salvie."

He turns off Salvie's lamp on his desk and quietly shuts his son's door and walks to his bedroom. He climbs into bed next to Marcos, as they share a loving kiss.   
"He loved the painting."  
"I knew Salvador would. You are an amazing artist, Vicente. Truly spectacular!"  
"Thanks babe."  
He kisses Marcos then snuggle up together as they fall asleep.


End file.
